


bridal carry

by alessandriana



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandriana/pseuds/alessandriana
Summary: Five times Tommy carried David (and one time David carried him).
Relationships: David Alleyne/Tommy Shepherd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	bridal carry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilacsigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/gifts).



> Happy chocobox! I hope you enjoy!

The first time, it's legit. 

They're on top of a bridge in the Philippines. There's ninjas (long story). The bridge's supports get cut, and it's about to send both of them plummeting into a deep ravine. It makes perfect sense for Tommy to grab him and get out of there post haste, David's dignity be damned. 

And if Tommy takes too long to let go once they're both on safe ground again... well, they're both stressed.

***  


The second time, there's a car hurtling down the freeway at him. David probably could have dodged in time, but better safe than sorry, right?  


***

The third time, they've just won a battle against all reason and against all odds (so basically, it's Tuesday). Tommy whoops, grabs David and spins him around, ending with David cradled in his arms. 

David won't admit to being a little breathless, and not just from the fight, as he punches Tommy in the shoulder. "Put me down, asshole."

"Aww, but I don't want to." 

David narrows his eyes. Twice is coincidence; three times... "You got a thing for carrying people or something?" 

"Not _people_." Tommy bats his eyes at him. "Just you, princess." 

David flips him off. 

***

The fourth time, David hasn't slept in 72 hours and when the mission is over he sits down right where he's standing and contemplates never getting up again. There's a lot going on-- debris that still needs to be cleared up, literal fires that still need to be put out-- but he aches all over, from his eyebrows right down to his toes, and he's done enough. He has. Someone else can take over for now. 

Somehow in all the chaos, Tommy finds him. 

He crouches next to David on the cracked pavement, concern badly hidden on his face. He hasn't slept much more than David and the dark circles under his eyes have grown their own dark circles. Even so he says, "Want me to take you home?" 

David manages to dredge up a smile from somewhere, though he's not sure the muscles of his face are working correctly. "You safe to drive?" 

Tommy puts a hand on his chest. His costume is ripped and torn all down that shoulder; David hadn't seen what caused it, but it looks like an epic case of road rash. He says in complete seriousness, "I am safer than _houses_."

It takes a second, but David cracks up. He's still laughing-- maybe a little hysterical-- as Tommy leans down to pick him up. He wraps his arms around Tommy's neck, buries his face in Tommy's hair. He smells like smoke and ash, with the iron tang of blood underneath it all. 

David's arms tighten, shoulders shaking. And maybe he's not laughing anymore, but Tommy doesn't say a word.

***

The fifth time, there's a _cat_ in the _middle of the street_ and it's not even doing anything, it's not an alien cat or a shapeshifter or anything, it's a regular cat and it's just _sitting there._ Tommy grins, quicksilver bright, and David has a fraction of a second to realize what's about to happen before he's being hauled into a bridal carry. His mouth drops open. "Speed," he hisses, because they're in costume, _"put me down."_

"Not a chance," Tommy says, even though they're in the middle of a busy street and people are starting to stare. His eyes are dancing with mirth. "What if it attacks? You could get scratched. And then it would get infected, because cat claws are filthy--" 

"I'm going to murder you if you don't let me go," David says with gritted teeth. "You can't just keep carrying me around without a reason, it's--" 

There's a rush of air and a faint, quick pressure against his mouth, so light he almost thinks he imagined it. David stops and stares. Tommy has an innocent expression on his face. "Is that a good enough reason for you?" he asks. 

"Did you just _kiss_ me?" David asks, stunned, as their recent interactions rearrange themselves in his head. "Is _that_ what this has all been about?"

"Y'know, for such a smart guy, you're not very observant--" 

David grabs Tommy by the nape of his neck and kisses him back. Thoroughly.

***

The door slams shuts behind them and David presses Tommy up against the wall, hands in his hair and mouth trailing hot kisses across his jawline. Tommy is beautiful in the dim light from the window, silver hair and pale skin and the long line of his neck as he throws his head back. The picture is somewhat spoiled by the self-satisfied grin on his face, so David leans up and kisses it away.

When he pulls away, Tommy's blue eyes are hazy and his expression is dazed. 

_Much_ better. 

"Holy shit, you're good at that," Tommy says. He sounds a little bit drugged, and David loves it, so he pulls Tommy close and repeats the process.

"One of the perks of my former powers," he says afterwards, withdrawing bare millimeters. His lips brush Tommy's as he speaks. His hands find the clasp on the side of Tommy's suit, and he starts to work it open. "I wasn't joking when I said I absorbed _all_ the knowledge and skills of everyone I met." 

There's not even a sense of motion, but suddenly David's belt is sliding off his hips and falling to the floor with a thud. His top's untucked, too, which he discovers when Tommy's hands start to wander. Tommy's grin is back. "Yeah, well, my powers come in pretty handy too." 

His hands drift lower, and he demonstrates. David chokes off a moan, knees going weak. Tommywraps his arms around his waist and keeps him from falling. 

"Alright, that's... a pretty good trick," David says, breathing hard. And it’s not one he's run into before, which is pretty great, too. 

Tommy is the one to kiss him this time, and when they come up for air he says breathlessly, "Best idea _ever_." 

David smirks. "No, I've got one better." He leans down and sweeps Tommy into his arms. _"Bed."_


End file.
